I Can Feel It Too
by BookMe
Summary: Rosalie, Royce, Emmett, never a great combination, find out why. This is Rosalie and Emmett's version of 'I Can Feel It'. This is how they'd meet on a beach.All human, EmxR EdxB JxA
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer, I own nothing…that about covers it all…_

**So this is kind of linked to 'I Can Feel It', its just Rosalie and Emmett's shot this time. **

**Rosalie POV.**

Baywatch, but not quite. My summer job had been the same for years seeing as it wasn't a hard job, but it wasn't all that fun either. Thankfully, seeing as it was such a boring job for a young, strong swimmer, I got paid a good rate an hour which kind of made it all worth while.

The meagre beach that I babysat wasn't anything big. It was mainly a place where the locals came to splash around and flirt in the heart of summer. During those summer months, the place would obviously be heaving with holidaymakers who just lapped the scenic views right up. I had no idea what they saw in the bland view of the sea and trees. I supposed that had I grown up in a city, I would have thought this place was Narnia or something.

My afternoon of work was just starting. Some new kid had been keeping an eye for the morning between 10am and 1 pm. It was a Saturday, this kid was lucky he could get such great hours to work with the good money he also got paid and still have a full afternoon and evening off. I was working from 1pm till about 5, unless the place was still swarming, then I may have to stick around for a little longer.

I cycled to work everyday on my cheap, rickety pedal bike. I had a car, but seeing as I only lived a short distance away, I either walked or cycled to work, all depending on how late I was running. Today, I was running a little late.

I free wheeled down the slope that led to the sandy beach and threw one leg over the centre bar to the other side. I kept the bike running down the slope while maintaining my balance with one leg holding me up on the idle pedal. The moment my front tire made contact with the sand, I jumped off the bike and kept on running with it until I made it the short distance to the little staff cabin.

The kid who'd been beach babysitting before me left the moment I opened the door.

"They're all yours…" he sighed before heading out to the baking sun that I'd cycled in. After dumping my bike in the corner, I threw my bag onto the floor and kicked off my flats. I pulled out a pair of flip-flops from my oversized Mary Poppins bag, and slipped them on.

I quickly topped up on my sun screen before slipping my pair of sunglasses down from the top of my head, to cover my eyes.

I glanced in the mirror to reassure myself that even in my haste; I had managed to wear my uniform. I had on my oversized 'Lifeguard' t-shirt and a pair of shorts over my stereotypical red swimming costume.

After grabbing my bag, a pair of binoculars and a whistle, I headed back out to the beach. I made my way straight to the iconic white, wooden structure high chair that let me overlook near enough the whole beach.

I climbed up and sat down, securing my bag onto a hook at my side. I sat up straight and pushed my sunglasses up so I could get a look at the scope of the beach. The place was full today, almost bursting at its seams, but then again it was one of those rare hot and dry days that people loved to revel in.

I cracked my knuckles and arched my back to click that too before settling back and taking the binoculars out from my bag and placing them beside me. Tweedle dumb from earlier had forgotten to take them with him earlier, but at least he remembered the megaphone.

After making sure that I'd studied my surroundings, mentally mapping out where the families with young kids were and where rowdy bunches of teens were too, I fished out my book from my bag. The downside to the job was that I couldn't listen to my I-Pod. It wasn't really a wise thing to do. I needed to be able to hear a shout, a scream, splashing. Thankfully, people brought their own music, and I could just make some out most of the time in the background. The crowd's steady chatter became numb to my ears within seconds, thankfully, being taken over by the sound of the sea meeting the shore.

I delved into my ragged old book, finding my place easily. I had read my small library of books countless times over the years of beach babysitting and had yet to get bored of them. I always knew what was coming around the corner and when, but always got pissed off if someone interrupted me, which tended to happen frequently. People called me for the most mundane things sometimes, it was infuriating.

Minutes after delving into my book, some shouts and hollers distracted me. I sighed heavily hoping that this wasn't a sign of things to come. I hoped that I wouldn't get interrupted from my reading all day by boisterous groups.

I picked up my binoculars and toyed with them in my hands while I scanned the crowd, looking in my near vicinity. I wasn't sure how close the crowd was when they'd shouted and laughed because I was so lost in my book.

It didn't take me long to find them. They weren't far away. I could make them out clearly from where I was and I could hear their next round of laughter just as clearly too. I could make out each one's voice from their shouts at one another. The big one's laugh was already trademarked. There was no mistaking him.

These guys were the new kids. There was the blonde, the auburn and the drop dead gorgeous.

They had been in school the past week and had caused a stir with their presence. New additions to the school were usually sought after, stared at, whispered about, but these three had brewed up some drama already.

Chicks had been caught fighting over them in the hallways and following the trio like packs of hungry dogs. The thing was, all three of the guys seemed unaware of what was going on. Bella, Alice and I reckoned that they were keeping up the indifferent act to seem superior. They could have any girl they wanted, hell; I'd even caught some of the female teachers lusting after them.

I had one lesson with the blonde, Jasper. The amount of times I'd caught the giddy teacher primping and preening before, during and after calling him out for an answer to a question was diabolical. I should have felt embarrassed for her, and sometimes I did, but the woman was too damn tragic for that.

I didn't really see what was so hot about Jasper. Sure, in a pair of aviators, with that tousled blonde hair of his and in a sharp winter jacket he looked good, but he wasn't drooling quality for me. Alice on the other hand got all giddy and even more girly whenever she saw him. I'd caught her eyes following him along the corridors, in the cafeteria but she refused to admit she had a thing for him. She didn't want to be classed in the same group as the other chicks that pined after Mr Whitlock.

Now that I was thinking of Mr Whitlock, something came to me. Alice always went on about how she thought he was only appealing to the women because of his slight stutter; apparently it gave him the sexy, slightly troubled persona according to her. I had heard the guy talk; I'd even spoken to him a few times in class and had yet to hear him stutter. I heard no whispers of it around school, but Alice had managed to corner him a few times since his first day in school and declared that he did stutter. I wondered if the dude just stuttered with Alice because the little sprite scared him a little. I needed to see that for myself.

I wondered if I should give Alice and Bella a call to come on down to the beach. I pulled my cell out from my bag and sent the both of them a quick duplicate message telling them to get pretty and get here fast.

Seconds after I hit 'send', the sound of the auburn one, Edward shouting caught my attention. Bella's guy. She was the same as Alice unfortunately. She wouldn't admit that she had the hotts for the guy but still gnawed at her bottom lip whenever she saw him. I could have sworn that she stopped breathing sometimes too if he got close.

Edward was an enigma though. He was the same as the other two when they were together, cool, calm and collected, but I'd seen him looking at Bella a time or two and he had looked anything but calm. Once, when the tiresome Mike had come over to beg at Bella's feet and wag his tail, I'd looked across the room and watched as the big gorgeous guy planted his hand on Edwards shoulder to keep him still. That's what I thought I saw anyway, I couldn't be sure because after blinking, they were back to their normal selves, no sign of restraint there at all.

Finally, the big guy. Emmett. I hated to admit how much of a reaction he caused in me, but I could hardly ignore it. I hated him in a way for making me feel like he did but then again, he was just so fucking sexy I couldn't help but watch him from the corner of my eyes, imagining myself teasing him for a change.

I remembered the first morning of their being in school. I was running late, rushing for the door to the school while still buttoning up the shirt I had on over my tank top. I finished buttoning up the few that I wanted closed and looked up in time to see a huge guy just ahead of me, coming down the corridor. I unashamedly let my eyes run down him, appraising his body before looking back up. He had a smile playing at his lips as he reached the glass door before me. He opened the door as I reached it and held it open for me to get in before he could go out.

I almost swooned right there and then when he looked down at me with his dark, brooding eyes and spoke gently in his deep, sexy voice,

"Après vous mon très chère bel amour."

I had no idea what that meant, but fuck, a big muscle clad tough guy looking gentle and speaking French sure as hell caught my attention.

I slipped through the door and I think I thanked him for holding the door for me, but I was a little too flustered to remember.

Since then, the brute hadn't spoken a word to me or even made any effort to do so.

Replies from Alice and Bella came to my phone seconds after each other. They both were up for it and were going to get ready to come down to the beach to keep me company.

I got back to reading my book, occasionally stopping to take a look around or to watch the trio of hot guys laughing and mucking around on the sand or in the sea.

An hour had passed since I'd arrived and Alice and Bella showed up.

"Hey Rose!" Bella's shout came from below. I looked down to find her and Alice clad in the new scant bikini's we'd gone out and bought a week ago. They both had shorts over the top, showing some decorum for a change.

"Set up camp guys, I need to go get some water…" I told them as I got up from my seat and climbed down from my post. I handed Bella the binoculars I'd forgotten to leave at the top before heading back to the staff cabin.

I made my way through the crowd, weaving through them. I looked up and instantly caught sight of a massive red jeep in the parking lot behind the beach. It was nothing like the crappy cars that littered the roads around us day in and day out. This jeep was huge, eye catching, intimidating and somehow a little arrogant with the way it took up almost two whole parking bays.

I wondered what sort of guy owned that and then almost faltered in my step as I caught sight of Emmett coming from behind it and opening one of the back doors. It made sense. Apparently the guys were filthy rich and lived with their adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen who apparently didn't look old enough to be even 30. There were rumours were, that they had moved from city to city, from country to country and were finally settling here. It was said that they had lived in France for a year, which would explain the reason for Emmett's little showing off in the language of love on their first day of school.

I was almost at the cabin when Royce and his followers intercepted me. Royce was a slimy kind of guy who was in his early twenties. I was familiar with him because my parents were big friends with his. I had never liked him, but our parents had always thrown us together over the years much to my disappointment.

"Rosalie, working again?" Royce asked as he reached out and tugged at the bottom of my 'Lifeguard' t-shirt.

I frowned back at him as he smirked at me and his friends laughed in the background. "No, I hang around at the beach and wear this for the fun of it…" I snapped before pushing past him and going on toward the cabin.

"Ouch, Rosalie, I was just trying to get a conversation going…" he said dramatically behind me.

I ignored him and unlocked the door before going inside to grab three bottles of water from the little cooler in the corner.

I turned around, expecting to see Royce in the room with me, ready to creep me out like he always enjoyed doing, but thankfully, he wasn't there. I wondered if he'd got the hint and buggered off for a change.

The bottles of water were cold against my stomach as I cradled them in one arm so I could lock the door behind me. I looked up quickly toward the parking area to see if I could spot Emmett again. He was hard to miss especially seeing as he was topless today.

I caught no sight of him, feeling a little disappointed and turned, ready to head back to Alice and Bella.

"Rosalie…you shouldn't have…." Royce's slimy voice shocked me as he stepped up close in front of me and made a move to grab one of the water bottles.

"I didn't." I snapped back, making sure to hold onto the bottles and glare back at him at the same time.

Royce remained silent as he stepped even closer to me, making me step back so I was pressed up against the door. I slipped the door key between my index finger and middle finger of my right hand instinctively. I already knew that I wouldn't stab him, the stupid fuck wouldn't try anything in broad daylight, but then again, it might be a warning for him not to play around with me.

I could hear his friends cackling and whispering to one another behind Royce, obviously enjoying the show Royce was putting on for them.

"Leave me alone Royce, I have work to do and you're wasting my god damn time…" I told him as I pushed my hand against his chest. The key between my fingers seemed measly now that I saw it, but I gave him another push making sure not to give into temptation and threaten him with a slice to his chest.

Royce grabbed my wrist to stop me from pushing him. I jerked my arm, trying to get him to let go.

My breathing started to come sharper and faster as panic began to seep through my body. Royce looked a little scary. His eyes were sharp, intent upon me and his grip on my wrist was becoming painful.

"Royce…." I gasped as I stared back at him, my eyes wide in shock as the pain increased.

I felt a second hand grip my forearm securely. I felt the terror creep up and into me at the idea of more than just Royce being in on this, restraining me. I panicked. I should have kept the key hidden; they could easily get it from my grasp, unlock the door and take me inside.

"I told you not to keep me waiting." A cold, hard, strong voice that was unmistakably Emmett's came from beside me. My panic turned to relief as I turned my head to look at him.

He looked murderous. He glared at Royce and I felt as the hold he had on my wrist lessened and disappeared. I looked down to see that Emmett had his other massive hand around Royce's wrist and from the strain on Emmett's hand and arm, it looked like he was squeezing Royce's wrist as hard as he could.

From the whimpering and pleas Royce was making now, I was sure that was the case.

Emmett let go of his wrist when Royce dropped to his knees. He only let go of my forearm so he could grip the top of my arm more securely before he began to steer us away from the gaping group.

I was too shocked to say anything. I had no idea where he'd come from. He must have walked this way, behind the cabin from his truck because I would have seen him otherwise. I was grateful that he got to me when he did. The look in Royce's eyes had been chilling. I'd seen a side of him today that I hadn't seen before.

"What were you going to do with that?" Emmett snapped, sounding as pissed off as he looked as he gestured to the key that was still wedged between my fingers. "That wouldn't even puncture his fucking skin…" he added while I shifted the key in my hand to hide it from him.

I felt tiny and stupid compared to him as he kept marching on, pulling me with him. We advanced towards my watching post from behind, so Alice and Bella couldn't see us.

Emmett stopped us a few feet away and turned to face me, still looking highly pissed off.

"Keep away from those guys if you know what's good for you, chéri." He said in a hard tone as he let go of my arm. I noticed his voice softened as he said that last word but I had no idea what the hell it meant.

"Do you think I went looking for trouble?" I asked back, feeling appalled that he might be implying it.

He breathed deeply through his nose, his chest expanding as he filled his lungs before he slowly let his breath out through his mouth. "Just forget about it. Act normal, you'll worry the girls…" he said in a low tone before he turned and walked away.

I opened one of the bottles of water I still carried and drank some down quickly before screwing the top back on and going back to the girls and to work.

I chucked a bottle each into their laps before silently climbing back up. I didn't fail to notice Bella staring toward Edward's direction with the binoculars and biting at her bottom lip.

They thanked me as I climbed. I hoped that they were both too distracted by the eye candy to notice my shift in mood.

"You alright Rose?" Alice asked wearily as she stared up at me. I sat down and pulled my book out of my bag once more.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. "I just managed to step on a stone…fucking things…" I faked the lie, rubbing one of my feet for emphasis.

"You should have worn your flip flops…" Bella chastised me in a far away tone. She was trying to keep up with what was going on but she was too far distracted with drooling over Edward to really know what was going on.

The time ticked by steadily. Alice and Bella managed to pluck up enough courage after an hour to go and swim in the sea when they caught Edward and Jasper in there.

I kept an eye on Emmett, noticing that he looked bored or mad, or maybe both. He sat alone on the sand, building tiny castle after castle and then smashing them with his fist before starting the same ritual again.

I wondered what had irked him so much. Did he think that I enjoyed being in the face of danger, that I loved being the subject of Royce's attention?

A few minutes later, I caught sight of a little kid pottering about a few feet from where I was sat, looking lost and on the verge of tears. I put down my book and stepped down, making sure to grab the megaphone at the same time.

"Hey there…" I began as I walked toward the young girl who must have only been six or seven.

She sniffed once before breaking down into tears. I quickly went to her, crouching down in front of her so I could give her an assuring hug.

"I lost my mom and dad…" she sobbed against my shoulder.

Once she'd calmed down and told me in which direction they had been in before, I took hold of the child's hand and began to lead us through the crowd. I was grateful that the kid was old enough to understand what was going on and could tell me her parent's names. The hardest ones to help were the younger kids who would just scream and cry. In those scenario's I'd just have to keep reporting a missing child over and over until someone came to me.

My heart began to beat faster as I realised that the kid was directing me in the same area as where Emmett was. I held my composure as we walked along, behind him and on ahead.

The girl spotted her parents a short while later who were waiting at their car, hoping that she'd come back there to find them.

I headed back to my post, hoping that I hadn't missed anything while I'd been away.

I could see Emmett's form becoming larger as I drew nearer. I carried on the same path I had taken before, torturing myself by choosing to walk so close to him. I wished that I had something to say to him, some sort of barb so I could get him back for being so harsh before, but I had nothing.

I itched to touch him as I walked behind him, but crossed my arms over my chest instead to stop myself.

"Sorry I snapped at you before…" his deep voice sounded apologetic and sincere. I turned and saw that he'd turned his head in my direction slightly but kept his eyes trained to the ground.

I couldn't think of anything to say back so I turned and carried on walking until I got back to my post.

I felt a little satisfaction as the time went by that I hadn't caught any sight of Royce or his friends since our little run in. I knew I needed to thank Emmett for his help and I would. I watched as Emmett joined Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward in the sea, feeling a little envious that I couldn't be with them.

The girls looked like they were having the time of their lives and I couldn't wait to hear all the gossip when they'd eventually come back to me. I smiled in satisfaction as I noted that there were a few groups of girls in the sea and on sand who were watching the group with nothing short of hate and envy.

I settled back in my seat, content to let the remaining hour or two that I had left to work tick on by as I watched my friends in the sea.

My binoculars came in handy as I watched Emmett pick up Alice from behind and hoist her in his arms in the air. I watched as Jasper went after him laughing and splashing water after the two. He was rewarded for his effort to get her back when Emmett all but chucked Alice back toward Jasper who caught her in his arm easily.

I occasionally tore my attention from the five to a group of kids playing volleyball, but I soon found my eyes straying back to the sea.

As my eyes zeroed in on the group, I picked out their laughter within the sea of voices. Emmett had somehow been roped into chucking random kids from his arms, back into the sea. A few kids kept circling around again, joining their own queue, ready to be chucked once more.

I noticed that by now Bella was on Edwards back, clinging to him while he held one or her feet in his hands. He seemed to be inspecting her foot intently. I wasn't shocked. Poor Bella always came home from days out with battle scars. Nothing had changed.

Alice and Jasper emerged first from the sea a while later, walking dangerously close to one another. I could see their hands just brushing each others as they walked. I noticed that Jasper was silent and looked nervous again as he sometime did. Alice did all the talking as they walked, either to break the silence or because she had a lot to say and hadn't even noticed any awkward silence on Jasper's part.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself when I caught Alice turning and smiling at Jasper once she'd finished talking. The guy relaxed from his nervous stance and even grabbed her hand into his. I knew now that Jasper must have only been nervous around Alice in school from the thousand watt grin which was now plastered on his face.

"Rosalie…you know Jasper don't you?" Alice asked as the couple reached the bottom of my podium. We made small talk, greeting, asking how things were going before Jasper declared that he, along with Edward and Emmett were going to set up a little fire later on at the far end of the beach. He asked that I join as well seeing as Bella and Alice who had already agreed to join.

I nodded my head, agreeing. I noted that the other couple were swiftly approaching also. Bella was still being carried on Edwards back and the both of them had grins on their faces.

"Forgot how to walk Bells?" I asked teasingly as Edward stopped beside Jasper and jumped Bella on his back, causing her to hold on tighter.

"No…I just cut my foot on a rock…" she muttered, defending herself even though I didn't need to hear any excuses. She was spouting them because she was nervous with Edward, I was sure of it. "He didn't think I should walk on it until I got it covered, in case it gets infected…" she added as Edward reached out to stroke her injured foot gently.

"There's a first aid box in the cabin." I declared as I threw Edward my key. He looked at me quizzically. "Bella knows where it is." I added. I grinned as I watch his confusion disappear and a smile settle on his face.

"Let's go band you up then my lady…" Edward declared before heading off, following Bella's directions.

Emmett finally reached me once the other two couples had cleared off. He crossed his sinewy strong arms across his massive chest and looked up at me.

"You're coming over to join us once you finish work." he said before dropping his head and toeing at the sand silently.

"I don't know…I might just go home." I muttered as I looked over my shoulder toward the cabin where my bike was.

"Ohhh, I wasn't asking. You are coming over when you finish." he said in a self-assured tone as he glared back up at me.

"I don't need your permission, I'm going home after I finish my shift, you can't stop me." I spat back, wondering why this almost stranger found the compulsion to be so controlling.

"I'll just have to try my best then," he retorted before stalking away toward his jeep, leaving me a little irked.

* * *

**Tada, here's part one. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I reached the end, 20pages on word and thought 'Damn, that's a little long…' haha.**

**The French part Emmett said at school was… '_after you my dearest, beautiful love'..._awww...mushy...haha.**

**The next part will be up sometime soon. Review please!**


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer, I own nothing…that about covers it all…_

**Time for part two. I hope you like it…**

**Rosalie POV.**

I remained on my high chair for the remainder of my shift, watching from afar as the boys and Bella and Alice set things up around what would soon be a camp fire. I was glad that the beach was emptying, the crowd thinning steadily. I knew that soon, we'd be the only ones left on the beach.

As the last few minutes of my shift came to its end, I packed up my things into my bag and then stared at my watch, willing the time to tick by faster so I could get out of here and away from Emmett, who unnerved me so easily.

I visibly jumped when I heard Emmett's voice come from below just as the second hand hit the hour, signalling the end of my shift.

"Come on then princess" he called as I felt the podium vibrate a little.

Perplexed as to what he was doing, I looked down to find him scratching his back against one of the structure's legs.

I rolled my eyes before sitting back. Who was he to tell me what to do?

"What do you think you're doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing naked around the fire?" I threw in the barb and then began to regret it. My imagination ran wild with the possible images of him naked beside a fire.

"You'd like that wouldn't you…" I could hear the smirk in his voice clearly, there was no missing it. Before I could retort, he spoke again. "Come down Rose, your shifts over."

I could see that I had no choice but to give in. He was obviously going to stick to me like glue, so going home was out of the question, also, Alice and Bella must have agreed to Emmett doing this otherwise, they'd be here too, fighting my corner.

I gave up and began to climb down the wooden structure. As I reached the bottom, l felt two strong hands grip my sides. I almost lost my balance then and there from the overpowering sense of strength that I felt emanating from the body behind me.

He held onto me and gently pulled me down the last part, letting my feet to touch the ground gently.

I had no idea what to say. He was intimidating me again with his size and silence. From what I had seen of Emmett in school, he was the life and soul of a group, always grinning, letting his dimples show, or he was laughing and joking. Today was the first time I'd seen him so serious and silent.

"I need to go change at the cabin first…" I muttered as I began to walk toward my destination.

He followed me silently, keeping a short distance away to my side so I could just see him in my peripheral vision at all times. I unlocked the door of the cabin with the key Edward had returned to me earlier and made my way inside.

I flicked the lights on and chucked my bag onto a nearby table before I heard Emmett declare from outside, "Shape up, I'll wait here for you."

I kicked the front door shut before pulling my 'Lifeguard' t-shirt over my head.

After grabbing a change of clothes, I headed into the dingy bathroom in the corner. I changed into my new red bikini before heading back out to the main room of the cabin to chuck my uniform back into my bag.

Just as I began to put my clothes away, the window beside me caught my eye. I suddenly realised how easy it could be for me to jump out and run silently away, across the sand before heading for home. I crept over to the window and tested the lock. I unlocked it with a little click before I grasped hold of the frame and went to open the window.

I jumped for a second time in the last few minutes when the front door banged open. "Don't dare try that window…" Emmett threatened as he glared at me.

In my frustrated rage, I threw my t-shirt at him, shocked at his entrance and that he knew what I was getting up to. My top hit him square in the chest. He caught it in his hands and threw it back at me just as fast, hitting one of my shoulders.

"Don't keep me waiting." he said in a steeled voice before turning and shutting the door soundly behind him. I remembered his words from earlier in the day when Royce had captured me just outside. _"I told you not to keep me waiting." _

I shivered at the memory before quickly throwing on an oversized white cardigan that reached mid thigh. I buttoned up some of my flowing cardigan before grabbing my bag and my beach towel and heading back outside. I locked the door behind me, expecting some jibe from Emmett, but I didn't get one. I turned around find him already stalking off into the dusk darkness toward the camp on the other side of the beach.

I turned my head, knowing that it would be so easy to just turn and run, but I felt drawn to Emmett, no matter how sharply he treated me.

"Rosalie…" Emmett's warning call reached my ears. He'd stopped walking and still had his back to me. The man must have been able to read my mind, it was getting strange.

I quickly marched over and kept pace with him once he began to walk again. The uncomfortable tension between the two of us was palpable as we walked. It was so dense, it was almost suffocating.

My nervousness from the tension between us pushed me to try and break the ice and get some conversation flowing.

"Did you have a good time today?" I asked in a whisper as I played with the buttons on my cardigan. I caught a movement in the corner of my eye and saw him nodding his head. It was like getting blood from a stone. I was trying and he wasn't making an effort to work with me. I tried once more, "The kids looked like they were having fun…I watched you chucking them in sea…" I muttered awkwardly, letting my sentence trail off as he remained silent.

Emmett's strong deep voice broke the silence at last. "I know, I was watching you too."

I didn't know what to say back to that, I felt shocked, flattered, self conscious, embarrassed and excited all at once from his simple statement.

Emmett carried on after a moment, most likely sensing that I had no response to that. "How do you do your job Rose? Make it look so easy when you always have guys following you, staring at you, watching you from the corner of their eyes?" he asked, sounding seriously interested and perplexed.

I felt confused as to where all of this had come from. "There are some jerks sometimes but there's no need to overreact." I stated.

"What about that guy today? You're telling me that I shouldn't overreact about him?" He asked with curiosity and anger entwined in his voice. I didn't feel afraid of Emmett even if he was angry; it just made me feel despaired.

"Royce is a jerk and I know him. He's never done something like that before; no one has in all time I've worked here." I stated, feeling the need to just let the whole Royce fiasco go. "And why do you need to over-react Emmett, why should you care?" I asked. I hoped to get an answer, but all I got in response was an almost inaudible,

"I don't know, amour."

We carried on in complete silence before reaching the little camp that was far away from any other stragglers who may have been left on the beach. I noticed that Bella and Edward were sat close together, talking intently while Alice sat between Jaspers legs, massaging one of them.

"That cramp gone yet?" Emmett asked as he approached, directing his question to Jasper. He was cheery and sociable again now that we were back with the others.

"Alice is doing a great job getting rid of it." Jasper replied before wincing in pain and flexing the toes of his foot.

Emmett sat across the fire from me, chatting and laughing, occasionally engaging me into the conversation or asking me a question. He acted as if there was nothing wrong between us, no awkwardness.

After an hour or two and some heart stopping smores, we were all settled on the sand beside the fire, basking in its warmth. The only sounds I could hear as I lay there, staring up at the emerging stars, were of the fire cracking and the light chatter of my friends around me.

The fire popped once more before I heard a distinct splashing noise of more than one person getting into the sea. I could just make out the sounds of chatter and laughter. I closed my eyes, grinning as I listened to Emmett argue with his brothers over something or other to do with a camping trip they were going to have with their parents soon.

I began wondering if I could fall asleep here when I heard someone yelling in the distance. The adrenaline immediately began to course through my body, sharpening my senses while my heart began to beat faster. I was instinctively on alert and ready to go if someone was in trouble. My eyes snapped open as I heard a second shout over the sound of the guys arguing.

I got up and quickly ran toward the sea, listening intently to the intense splashing I could now hear. I followed the sound while trying to blank out the sound of my friends behind me, yelling at me to slow down, asking me where I was going.

My feet hit the wet sand seconds before they hit the sea. I ran in, going deeper and deeper until I began swimming. I cursed as I realised that I still had my cardigan on, but it was skin tight on me now, too late for me to try and take it off. I drew nearer to the sound of splashing and pleading and from the strong moonlight; I could just make out the form of a person.

"I'm coming…" I managed between breaths, reassuring the person as much as myself.

I just reach out to the person when two other heads popped up behind the struggling guy and swam forward. My heart beat erratically as the person who had been struggling began to float normally, skilfully in the sea.

A hand clamped over my mouth at the same time an arm came around my waist. I struggled against the person, kicking and splashing while already knowing from this dirty trick that it was Royce holding me now.

I struggled against him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep the both of us afloat easily if he had two hands on me. I knew I could give up on floating and he would have to let one arm go from me to keep us both afloat, but I wouldn't put it past him to leave me underwater for a while as punishment. I couldn't risk that.

I cooled down, knowing I was a strong swimmer and then kept kicking, pedalling my legs to keep myself up. I faltered as I felt Royce's mouth at ear.

"I've got you now…" he sneered before he lowered his head to my neck and let his tongue trail up from my neck to my ear.

I struggled against him, feeling sick at what he'd just done. I splashed my hands on the water and tried my best to elbow him so he would let go.

The sounds of the others approaching appeased me. I could tell that Emmett was there from the shouting and the almost growls that I could hear advancing. I felt a little more relaxed knowing that he was on his way. He'd pried me from the clutches of Royce before; I hoped he'd manage it again. I felt a little uneasy of Royce's friends though. The odds were stacked up against Emmett, but I could see that a few of Royce's friends were struggling to keep afloat by now, they were tiring fast.

I bit down on Royce's hand as Emmett reached us. I hoped that would distract Royce from Emmett and so he would let me go, but he didn't. His grip around my waist tightened painfully and I beat desperately against him, trying to get him to let go or even slacken his hold.

Emmett punched and shoved his way through Royce's pathetic friends while I shouted abuse at Royce, He just laughed and started to run his other hand slowly across my stomach while kicking harder to keep us afloat.

"Emmett!" I screamed his name in desperation, hoping that Edward and Jasper could cope with ridding the other guys now that they'd caught up.

"Get your hands off of me!" I screamed at Royce as I beat at his hands, scratching them, sinking my nails in whenever I could.

He ordered me to stop then followed the order which I ignored with a forceful punch to my gut. I doubled over, my body curling up. The pain took over my mind and I only snapped out of it as I began to feel myself going down in the water. Royce was the only one keeping us both afloat and he was doing a lousy job of it.

I tried desperately to keep moving but almost gave up. Thankfully, Edward got to me and pulled me from Royce's grasp. I looked around frantically for Emmett, needing him with me more than Edward or Jasper.

"Rose, stop trying to float. He punched you, didn't he? You must be in pain…" Edward whispered in my ear as Jasper came over and helped Edward hold me up too. I felt shattered and glad that Edward and Jasper were here to hold me.

I could see Emmett pushing Royce and could clearly hear him roaring at him. "I'll make you pay for touching my Rose, believe me!" my heart stuttered when I heard him call me his.

The sounds of shouts from the shore caused Edward Jasper and I go quiet.

"Alice and Bella…" I stated flatly after a few seconds. I knew their voices better than anyone.

"Shit, those other guys must be there now…" Jasper muttered as he and Edward began to move us in the water.

"Wait…I want to stay with Emmett…" I admitted in a desperate whisper as I looked back at him.

"You need to come with us Rosalie…" Edward argued as he began to move us again.

"No, you guys go, please, I'll be fine." I protested before pushing off from them and holding myself afloat.

I could sense that they were going to argue, but when they heard the girls shout once more, they quickly headed for land.

I swam my way back to Emmett who looked murderous at me. He must have been mad that I hadn't gone back to shore. I melted into his side, wrapping one arm around his waist as I tried to stay afloat. Thankfully, he pulled me closer, bringing my back to press against his chest. He held me with an arm around my waist and kept us up.

"Let go of her, she's mine, she always has been…" Royce seethed as he lunged forward.

I pressed back into Emmett as he pushed Royce back easily with one hand.

"She's mine. You'll never have her, she's too good for a worthless bastard like you." Emmett snapped. I could see the anger in Royce's face but I got pleasantly distracted as Emmett shifted me in his arms, trying to get a better hold on me.

I heard Emmett's growl and felt it reverberate through to me before I felt a solid hard force hit the side of my head, next to my temple. Pain seared through me, making my head feel like it was cracking in two. My eyes went black from the pain and I felt myself slipping.

**Emmett POV.**

I knew she'd been knocked out when I felt her body slump, become lifeless, a dead weight in my arms. Her head lolled back onto my shoulder as I called her name, desperate for her to be alright. "Rose…Rosie…" I tried to keep strong, keep my voice from cracking from the intense fear, worry and guilt that swept over me,

She had been slipping in my hold and I had moved her. In that fraction of time, the blubbering idiot in front of me had missed his target and had hit my Rose right on the side of the head.

The anger within me boiled and as the asshole kept muttering apologies. I softly moved Rose's hair from her face before I looked up. All I could see was red. My fury doubled at the sight of the one who'd don't this to my Rose.

I kept my feet moving, easily keeping Rose and myself afloat. Without warning, I lunged forward and grabbed Royce by the throat with my free hand.

"Did you ever think you'd die drowning?" I growled as I gripped his throat tighter. I had no intention of killing the twerp; I just wanted him scared senseless. I wanted him scared enough not to fuck with Rosalie again, or any other woman for that matter.

He spluttered and splashed in front of me. I could hear Edward and Jasper calling just behind me. I had no idea that they'd got back out here, I'd been too lost in what was happening to hear their advance.

I could feel Rosalie slipping in my hold once more and with Edward and Jasper advancing, I let go of Royce and gave him a sharp shove out of my reach. I didn't want Edward and Jasper to see me like this. I didn't want them to see me so out of control of my emotions.

I held onto Rosalie tighter, wishing she could wake up and shout at me, anything would be better than this lifeless silence. I could feel my throat burning, closing up, my eyes burning with the intensity of my guilt. It had been my fault. I had shifted her in arms, made Royce miss his target that was me.

I looked back at Royce and could see him struggling to swim. My guilt over the whole situation worsened. I should have controlled my anger, but this was Rosalie, nothing about her was normal, especially the emotions I felt toward her. Everything was more intense, sharp and powerful.

I swam on to meet Edward and Jasper. "Take her for me; I need to finish sorting Royce out." I needed to get him to shore and give him a few warnings. Maybe a few punches too, but I wouldn't tell the guys that. I could just slip in a few without them knowing.

They both looked at each other before looking back at me. "Take her!" I ordered more forcefully before looking back at Royce who was very slowly making his get away.

Jasper shook his head before he spoke. "You take her back to shore, wrap her up, we'll see to him." The strength in his words was hard to ignore. Jasper was in his 'in-charge' mode. He was the level headed one. I knew I needed to listen to him because if someone was talking sense in this situation, it would be him. I wanted so desperately to argue, to tell him that Rose was mine and that I wanted to be the one to sort Royce out, but I couldn't.

Edward must have sensed the battle raging in my mind. "Wrap her up, get her next to the fire…" his voice left no place for argument.

I finally agreed, realising that they were both thinking clearly, being rational. I held onto Rosalie and began to swim us back toward the shore while Edward and Jasper went on to get a hold of Royce and make sure he made it back to shore alright. We didn't need any trouble; we didn't need him drowning and us getting the blame for the ones that had kept him out at sea for so long.

Deep down, I hadn't wanted to hand her over to Edward or Jasper anyway. I didn't want them to feel her silk soft skin, her perfect body. I knew that they were obviously smitten with Alice and Bella, but I still wanted Rosalie all to myself, and now I would.

The moment I made it out of the sea, with Rosalie in my arms, Alice and Bella rushed over and bombarded us with towels. I noticed that the girls looked pale and worried.

"Go get some blankets…my keys are over there, I might have one in the jeep…" I ordered. It was a lie. I didn't have a blanket in my jeep, but I knew that the girls needed something to keep them busy.

"I've got blankets in the back of my car…come on Bella, help me carry them." Alice said shakily before the two went to grab my keys and follow my orders.

Once the two were gone, I headed straight to the fire. I laid Rosalie down on her beach towel before pulling her wet, heavy, cold cardigan off. I threw it out the way before moving to lay a load of other blankets down closer to the fire. I quickly went back to Rosalie and scooped her into my arms, laying us down next to the fire.

I stretched out on my back and tucked Rosalie into my side so her back faced the blazing fire. I threw another towel over her legs for now, until Alice and Bella got back with the blankets.

I held her close, running my fingers through her hair, picking up strands for the fire to dry with its heat.

Rosalie began to stir just as Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper made their way back to us.

"Here…" Bella whispered as she opened up the blanket in her hands and draped it over the two of us.

"Thanks…" I whispered before holding my breath at the sound of Rosalie groaning.

I rolled her slowly so she was on her back. I leant up beside her on my elbow and looked down at her, watching her as she came around.

Making sure not to touch the place where she was hit, I stroked her hair and traced my fingers over the side of her face.

"Emmett…" Jasper muttered as he knelt down beside us. I looked up and was handed a freezing cold towel. "We got some ice from the cooler in the back of the jeep, for her head…" he informed me before retreating back to the other silent three.

I gently placed the ice on to the side of her head and felt sorry for her when her face screwed up onto a frown and she moaned.

"Rose…open your eyes love…" I whispered. I needed to look into her eyes; I needed her to see, to know why I had been such a jackass all day. It was because deep down, I cared for her. In the beginning I was confused, mad at her for making me feel so strange, for making me feel like a lost puppy whenever I couldn't see her. By now, I was relieved. I knew why I had been acting so strange lately, hell, ever since I first laid eyes on her on my first day of school. When she got to that door, looking disarrayed and so naturally beautiful, I was lost to her. Ever since then I had watched her, looked out for her, not really knowing why I had such a fixation for her, but now I did. I wanted Rosalie all for myself. I wanted her to be mine and for me to be completely hers.

She eventually opened her eyes slowly, sleepily. They fluttered open and met mine with an intensity that knocked the breath from me.

I watched as the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, and I felt my own smile on my face. Hey eyes danced and I couldn't help but feel the desperate need to know what she was thinking.

"I told you when I finished work that I should have gone home…" she said in a hoarse voice before breaking out into light laughter. I laughed with her, pleased that she was well enough to tease me and slip in a joke about the whole thing.

I relaxed next to her, keeping hold of the ice pack on her head. "Are you alright Rose? Does it hurt anywhere else?" I asked as I looked down at her, looking for any signs of hurt or injury.

She seemed to ponder my question for a moment until she began biting at her enticing bottom lip. "Mmmm…there is something that hurts…" she whispered.

My heart began to beat faster as I began to worry. I hoped it wasn't serious. I knew that the bump on her head was pretty bad, bad enough to knock her out, but sometimes people had worse injury's which were masked by lesser ones.

"Where love…?" I asked as Rose raised her hand to her face.

She pouted up at me before planting a finger on her lips. "Ouch…" she whispered, fighting back a grin.

I couldn't help but smile back. This girl was something else and I loved her spirit, her gusto, her body…

I momentarily let go of the ice pack and pushed her finger from her lips before l lowered mine to hers, melting into her touch. I held her close, revelling in the taste of her lips, her warmth and her eager response to me.

"Rosalie's concussed, the poor thing doesn't know what she's doing…"

I growled against Rosalie's lips at the sound of Jasper's comment before moving back and kissing her a few more times chastely on the lips.

"Shouldn't you guys be kissing each other instead of watching us?" I snapped while feeling annoyed that they'd broken our first kiss.

They all laughed which irked me even more.

Rosalie was the one to snap me out of my darkening mood. "Kiss me and do that growling thing again…" she whispered seductively in my ear.

Okay, finished. No more. There will be an Alice and Jasper one shot though, like the last two.

**

* * *

**

Sorry my French was bad…thank you to '**Jessi-Twilight-Lover****‏'. ****You put me straight and assured me that 'jambon' does indeed mean ham. I'm so proud I recalled that much from my lessons! I could have had Emmett speak to Rosalie in Welsh and got all the spellings and such right…but to be honest…which sounds sexier? Welsh or French? My point is made… ;)**

**Review are very, very welcome for my little two-shot…**


End file.
